Bunnylove
by Misura
Summary: Being Easter Bunny sounded like such a nice, easy, safe job ... [SetoJoey[Pegasus Funny Bunny]
1. One

Bunnylove

*

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, Pegasus + Funny Bunny, possible hints at other pairings, insanity, mix of diary/third pov, language, oocness (hey, I already warned for 'insanity'!). 

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This plot was concocted thanks to SkyRat making a comment in my lj. 

written at 8th april 2004, by Misura

**********

Diary of Joey Wheeler, 10th of April

Guess who just got a job that will allow him to buy at least ten booster-packs of the new Duel Monsters-set *and* ten burger-menus? Yes! It's me, the incomparable Joey Wheeler!

It sucks a bit that it's only for two days, but hey, if I do good, maybe they'll hire me again. 'They' being the guys of Kaiba Corp. At first I didn't really like the idea of working for Kaiba, but ah well, it pays really well and odds are I won't even see him.

I used mom's last name too, so That Jerk will (hopefully) never even know. I am to wear some costume too, so even if he comes to check on how his employees are doing, he'll never recognize me. Pretty perfect eh? Best of all is that I hardly have to do anything to earn the cash. Just hand out some stupid flyers for that stupid Kaiba Land. Oh, and chocolate eggs too. I wonder how many I can smuggle home for myself ... 

What? I'm a growing boy! 

Current mood : Hungry!

*

"Well? How do I look?" Joey's voice was a bit muffled by the costume that covered him from head to toe. The openings in front of his eyes were barely big enough to see what was directly in front of him, and after ten seconds in the suit he was already finding it a little hard to breathe.

He was getting kind of warm too. Joey hoped it was simply a matter of getting used to it. Or perhaps he shouldn't have put on the costume fully dressed, even if he felt uncomfortable with the idea of, well, basically being naked inside the cursed thing.

"You make a really good Easter Bunny, Joey," Yugi said loyally. Bakura snickered, whispering something to Ryou, who shook his head in disapproval.

"Thanks Yugi!" Joey beamed at his friend, a gesture that was, unfortunately, invisible. "Ryou, Anzu, what do you think? I need some encouragement here."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "You look ... convincing," she admitted. "But it's kind of hard not to, with the costume and all. And what's so funny?" She glared at Bakura who was giggling.

"Nothing!" Ryou hastily assured her, throwing his yami a stern look.

"A mutt dressed up as a bunny!" Bakura howled. "That's just hysterical!"

Ryou flushed, while Anzu and Yugi looked blank.

"I don't get the joke," Anzu replied with a shrug. 

"I bet Kaiba would!" Bakura stated, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You tell him one word and I'll ... " Joey began.

"A rabid rabbit! Ryou saaaave me!" Bakura jumped in the arms of an unsuspecting Ryou in mock-fright.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the yami clutching the hikari. Ryou's blush deepened, especially when Bakura's hands wandered a little lower than his shoulders.

"He's had coffee this morning," Ryou explained weakly.

"Ah," Yugi answered in the tone of someone who has had some experiences with caffeine-influenced yamis himself. 

*****

Diary of Seto Kaiba, 10th of april

Apparently, the Mutt is even less intelligent than I thought. After declaring extra loudly that I was looking for temporal employees *and* having a poster shoved in his mail-box, he still hasn't applied for a position. While I *know* from a most reliable source that he desperately needs money.

I must admit I was looking forward somewhat to spying on him changing into his Easter Bunny-costume. It's specifically designed to be worn in replacement of normal clothing, though none of the people who applied for the position has been told this little piece of information. 

Of course I had some dressing-rooms installed in the central building at which the employees are to get rid of their unneeded clothing. My plan was, in other words, brilliant. 

Curse the Mutt for thwarting me over and over again! If there is any kind of divine, justice-distributing power reading this, I demand to have Joey Wheeler at my feet within the next two months! Or else I'll sue the lot of you for being frauds.

Current mood : Discontent

*

Seto sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temples in a tired gesture. He was feeling quite discontent with the turn of events. He was also feeling quite discontent with feeling discontent, which didn't help improve his mood in any way.

Why did it matter so much to him what Joey did? Why would he bother to try and help the blonde? All the mutt ever did was snarl and snap at him.

Perhaps that was it, though. He had never been able to shut Joey up by outsmarting him or by defeating him in a duel. But if he'd manage to shove a bit of charity down Joey's throat, forced him to accept his aid to show him that the puppy needed its master ... that might be a sweet victory indeed.

If only Joey had taken the bait ...

"Big brother? Is something wrong?" Mokuba eyed him worriedly. Seto blinked, realizing he hadn't even heard Mokuba enter.

"No, no, I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thinking about Joey again? I saw you approved of his application for one of the Easter Bunnies." Mokuba grinned. Seto decided to find out who had allowed Mokuba to see the list of temporal employees and fire him or her. After that, he'd find the person who had told Mokuba his big brother had taken a certain interest in Joey and fire him/her as well.

Amongst all these vengeful thoughts, it took a full ten seconds for the full meaning of Mokuba's words to penetrate.

"I gave Joey a job? But ... " How was that possible?

"Yeah, he used his mother's last name. Kind of smart eh? Of course you saw through it right away," Mokuba chattered, his eyes sparkling. "It was a nice effort though, don't you think?"

"Quite promising," Seto agreed solemnly. 

~tbc?~

A/N : I would like to know if the mixed format is annoying or if people like it. (The same goes for the story itself, of course, but … the diary/third pov-mix seemed to fit the plot somehow.) 


	2. Two

Bunnylove

--

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, Pegasus -in love with- Funny Bunny, possible hints at other pairings, insanity, mix of diary/third pov, language, oocness (hey, I already warned for 'insanity'!).

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This plot was concocted thanks to SkyRat making a comment in my lj.

written at 9th april 2004, by Misura

A big 'thank you!' to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and prodded me to write a second one. –smile-

----------

Diary of Maximillian Pegasus, 10th of april

Why? Why does happiness keeps slipping through my fingers like grains of sand, impossible to hold on to, leaving one with nothing but emptiness in one's hands? My life feels like a desert, without any flowers or water to brighten up the desolated plains of which my existence currently consists.

I have just heard that Funny Bunny, the most brilliant and entertaining of shows, has been canceled. They said it was 'no longer up to date' and 'lacking in appeal to a modern audience'. Does my opinion count for nothing? Nobody has asked -me- anything. Some people are just so rude!

I think I want to get drunk tonight. Very drunk.

Current mood : Depressed

-

In search of something to distract him from his terrible headache and all those other pains and ailments that resulted from his hang-over, Pegasus had decided to pay a visit to Domino. Which, he sourly reflected, might not have been the smartest of ideas.

Nearly everywhere he went, he saw things that reminded him of the disaster that had so recently ruined his life. The many Easter-bunnies, the laughing children, the green grass, the white clouds ... all of the world seemed to be out to mock his grief and pain.

"Mister? Are you all right?" Pegasus turned around to find a small girl, eyeing him worriedly. He smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine." He had a reputation to live up to after all. Besides, it would be bad PR for Industrial Illusions to admit to being depressed. As if CEOs weren't human too ...

Kaiba-boy had no idea how lucky he was to run a successful corporation while wearing an eternal scowl.

"You don't look fine," the child stated. She was smart, like most people of her age. Pegasus wondered why people always thought that the younger a person was, the less intelligent and observant they were. "Would you like my chocolate egg?" she offered graciously, holding out the item in question.

Pegasus shook his head solemnly. "No, thank you." It would be doubly bad PR to be seen taking candy from a child, even if she had made the offer herself. He sighed. Life as a CEO, billionaire -and- genius could be so very demanding and complicated sometimes!

"I got it from a really nice bunny," she entrusted to him. Pegasus perked up, in spite of the cynical voice in the back of his head that said he shouldn't get his hopes up. "He stands on the Main Square, handing out flyers for KaibaLand."

Kaiba! Would he really dare to profit from the stupidity of the broadcasting networks in removing Funny Bunny from their list of programs by hiring Pegasus' idol for some stupid, brainless job that would smother the free spirit of Funny Bunny and might very well make him unfit for any more shows?

After a moment's consideration Pegasus decided that yes, Kaiba would do such a thing. In fact, it was just like him. Concepts like 'fun' were fully alien to Kaiba, the poor boy.

"Thank you very much. I think I'll go look for him."

The girl smiled and wished him good luck. She really -was- smart, having at once perceived that -he-, Pegasus, was the perfect hero to free the bunny who had been so kind to her from the evil clutches of Seto Kaiba. Beaming back at her, his spirits considerably lifted, Pegasus hurried away.

Having a Mission to fulfill did wonders for his headache. He'd have to remember that.

-----

Diary of Yami Bakura, 10th of april

Mortals are such fools! Not that the Pharaoh's any better though ... They are all buying my 'cute and innocent'-act without a second thought. It's so easy it's pathetic. How could they ever be so dumb as to believe that idiot mutt of a Joey Wheeler could ever scare me? Especially while wearing a bunny-suit ...

Hehehe.

I wonder how Ryou would look in one. With soft fluffy ears that I could pull ... but he shouldn't wear anything to cover his face. Or the rest of his body, for that matter. Just a set of bunny-ears on his head and maybe a tail ... I could pin him to the wall and he'd stare up at me with those big brown eyes, pleading with me to kiss him. No wait, he'd be pleading with me to release him, of course.

And I'd say 'no', because I'm an Evil Sadistic robber of tombs who doesn't have to listen to weakling hikaris and can do whatever he pleases. Oh, yes.

Maybe I should go look for some shop where they sell bunny-costumes. No, wait, I'm a -tombrobber-! I don't -buy- things. Bad me, getting influenced by silly hikari's morals!

I'll just mug one of those losers that Kaiba hired and -steal- his costume. And then -force- Ryou to wear it for me, before tearing it off. And ... why am I writing in this stupid diary thing?

I have way better things to do with my time.

Current mood : Psychotic (and loving it!)

-

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Ryou smiled a little sheepishly as Bakura strolled into his bedroom. Well, technically it was 'his' anyway. Nowadays, he and Bakura often shared it.

"I brought you breakfast in bed," Bakura declared proudly, placing a tray on Ryou's nightstand.

"You're so good for me," Ryou replied. It was hard to believe that the person who was standing next to his bed was the same psychotic Spirit who had sent so many innocent people to the Shadow Realm and who had tried to collect all seven of the Sennen Items at any price.

"Only the best for my dearest hikari," Bakura cooed. For a moment Ryou thought he detected a hint of sarcasm in Bakura's voice, a hint of the 'old' Bakura, but he shrugged it off as paranoia. He ought to have a little more trust in Bakura.

"Have you eaten already?" Ryou asked, eagerly grabbing a plate and noting there was only about enough food on the tray for one. He had actually hoped for the two of them to breakfast together.

"Yes." Bakura sounded a little snappy. "I was hungry and you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I was really tired." Ryou blushed, feeling guilty in spite of rationally knowing that Bakura could have waken him up easily enough.

"That's okay, hikari. I want you to be well-rested for the rest of this day." Bakura fondly ruffled Ryou's hair. Ryou was beginning to feel just a tad bit suspicious.

"Why? What did you plan for us to do?" he inquired.

"Ah, my ignorant, innocent hikari." Bakura shook his head. "Surely you can guess?"

Ryou could make a few guesses as to what Bakura's intentions were, indeed, but none of them were things he was exactly comfortable with to talk about.

"Not really." The safest thing to say under the circumstances.

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes. "We have breakfast and then we go egg-hunting, of course!"

"Egg-hunting?" Ryou asked weakly. Not an activity that he had considered, really.

"Yes, hikari, egg-hunting." Bakura sighed again. "I've been told it's a traditional pastime on this particular holiday, so I decided to indulge you and hide some eggs around the house. Aren't my efforts appreciated by you?"

"Uhm, of course they are!" Ryou managed to sound at least halfway convincing ... he hoped. "Egg-hunting sounds like ... fun."

Bakura nodded pleasantly. "Good. If you find them all, I have another special surprise for you. For now though, I have some other business to take care of. So ... enjoy your breakfast and good luck in finding all of the eggs. There's seven of them."

"But ... " Ryou began.

Bakura ignored him, seemingly in a hurry to depart.

Ryou decided he'd simply have to wait and see. And find the seven eggs, of course. Bakura was probably going to burst out in tears if he wouldn't.

tbc?


	3. Three

Bunnylove

---

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, Pegasus -in love with- Funny Bunny, possible hints at other pairings, insanity, mix of diary/third pov, language, oocness (hey, I already warned for 'insanity'!).

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This plot was concocted thanks to SkyRat making a comment in my lj.

written at 13th april 2004, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the second chapter :

To Sailor Starlight Girl : -smiles- Thank you! There'll be four chapters in total. I hope you'll like them.

To Cassandra : -smiles- Thank you for the encouragement!

To redkite1019 : -grins- Pegasus definitely deserves some sympathy, doesn't he? You're not the only one looking forwards to Bakur trying something … Thank you!

To MariksGurl666 : -smiles- Thank you! I did my best.

To Aftertaste of a Razorblade : My Bakura-muse accuses you of being very naïve and trusting. You remind him of Ryou. -I- say that I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the fic so much. And hope that the rest of it won't disappoint. Thank you! –smiles-

To Star Light Shadow : Sorry, I slightly shortened the plot for this fic. –smiles guiltily- I hope you'll like it anyway. Thank you!

To pisces071 : Thanks, I did my best. –smiles-

To Kaira-chan : Nonono, the thought of Bakura bursting out crying –should- scare you. It'd be horribly ooc for him, for instance. (Not that hunting for a bunny-costume to dress up Ryou is in-character or something … ). Thank you! –smiles-

To Anime-Ali : Sorry, this story isn't too heavy on romance. Hope you'll enjoy it just the same. Thank you! –smiles-

To I luv Kai : Eggs and bunnies. Nothing's safe for a 5.000-year old Tombrobber! –winks and grins- Thank you!

To miki-moon78 : Thank you, I did. –smiles-

To DarkShadowFlame : -smiles guiltily- Your feelings are probably right. Though I plan for the big showdown in the next (and last) chapter. Thank you!

[!]Chapter warning : bad language

----------

Diary of Yami Yugi, 11th of april

I don't trust Ryou's darker half. I don't trust him at all. I'm sure that deep down inside, he's still the villainous, despicable, cunning, psychotic, insane, dangerous culprit he was before, plotting to take over the world or something tasteless like that.

While I would welcome the chance to crush him like the insignificant bug he is, I am concerned about what the revelation of his true colors would do to Yugi and his friends. They are so naive and trusting. It would definitely make them sad to find their faith in the Tombrobber fully unjustified.

What I need right now is a plan of my own, to eliminate the threat the Tombrobber poses without damaging the fragile spirits of Yugi, Ryou and the others. But how can I keep them from finding out about my actions? Perhaps I could convince them that he has bought a one-way ticket to Antartica?

I have no doubt at all that I can defeat him in a Shadow Game, yet the problem of explaining his sudden disappearance remains. Odd, isn't it, how I, who once made an entirely country prosper, now have so much difficulties in preserving the happiness of a single person?

If I'd still have been Pharaoh, I could simply have disposed of the Tombrobber by ordering him to be thrown to the Holy Crocodiles. Nobody would have dared to protest. (Well, except for maybe the priest who tended the Crocodiles, for disrupting his precious darlings' carefully balanced diet.)

But at present, I can't even call him what he is without someone glaring at me disapprovingly. I do not like being thwarted like this. Hopefully, I'll be able to come up with some plan before my frustrations drive me insane. Though Yugi too is remarkably good at easing my hard existence, in his own cute, not-so-innocent way. Hmmm. I think I'll go search him out for some relaxation.

Current mood : Hopeful

-

"Bakura did -what-?" Yugi's excited voice drifted into the hall, coming from the living-room. Yami halted, for a moment not believing his ears. Might it be that the Tombrobber had already done some atrocious enough for Ryou and Yugi to get angry at him?

"Yami didn't do anything like that." Did Yugi sound a little jealous there?

"Hmm, yes, you're right. Although - hang on a moment." Yugi looked up at Yami's entrance. "Ryou called. He needs our help. You don't mind, do you?" Yugi sent him The Look.

"Of course not," Yami replied. Of course he didn't mind spending the day doing something for Ryou, instead of getting some quality-time with Yugi, just the two of them doing whatever they felt like doing, since Grandpa was off to ... somewhere. How could Yugi even doubt that?

"Great. We'll be there in a few minutes, Ryou. Don't worry, we'll find all of those eggs for you in no time, you'll see." Yugi hung up, making some more reassuring noises, while Yami wondered what on earth was going on.

Apparently noticing the stumped expression on Yami's face, Yugi giggled and added, "I'll explain everything on our way there."

-----

Diary of Joey Wheeler, 11th of april

Note to self : -never-, -never- apply for another job that involves handing out candy to kids. Those little monsters ... man, it's going to take a miracle to make it through the rest of this day alive. Whatever happened to being nice and cute and saying 'thank you'?

I mean, I'm a friendly, pretty easy-going guy. Not quick to start swinging my fists or something. And hey, if someone tells me they have a sister who's in hospital and ask if they can also have a chocolate egg for her, I'm not going to point at the 'rules' I got from those goons from Kaiba that say I can only give -one- egg per person. Kaiba's rich enough not to go broke over one more chocolate egg.

But -twenty- sisters and -twenty-one- brothers? Hel-lo! How dumb do they think I am?! Apparently as dumb as their parents, who got all upset when their 'little darling' burst out crying (-and- kicked my shins black and blue when I tried to shush him).

In short : this job sucks. I should have known better than to trust Kaiba. Even if he doesn't know it's me, he's still making my life a living hell.

This day just can't get any worse.

Current mood : Desperate

-

"Bakura brought you -breakfast in bed- and -hid eggs-. That's so cool!" Yugi send Yami a meaningful glance. Yami didn't quite understand what Yugi was trying to convey by that, so he just nodded and tried to look cool and controlled.

Ryou nodded, blushing slightly. "He's been quite nice to me these past weeks."

"I wish -I- had a yami like that," Yugi sighed. Yami blinked. Ryou looked uncomfortable.

"Are you saying you like that worthless tombrobber better than me?" Yami demanded.

"Yes!" Yugi snapped back. "All -you- ever think about is food and games."

"That's absolutely not true!" Yami protested.

"You're nothing but an arrogant, egoistical, lazy ... person!" Yugi accused. Ryou wistfully eyed the door, starting to edge towards it slowly.

"And you're an ungrateful, spoilt brat!" Yami yelled back.

"Hmmm." Yugi noticed Ryou's strategic retreat. "Do you have any idea what the eggs looked like?"

"No," Ryou replied. "He said he had hidden seven of them, but I haven't been able to find a single one."

"Well ... we could always find you seven -other- eggs so that you could pretend," Yugi considered.

"He'd know they weren't the ones he'd hidden," Ryou pointed out.

Yugi shrugged. "Just look at him like you're going to cry if he makes any remark about it. Or like you're madly in love with him. That works with Yami every time I want him not to ask any questions."

Yami opened his mouth. And, deciding he'd rather not know, closed it again.

"We'd better hurry then. There probably aren't that many chocolate-eggs for sale anymore." Yami strode to the door, halting when he noted Yugi wasn't following him.

"Uhm, Yami ... it's Easter. All the shops are closed," Ryou observed.

Yami mulled this over for a few seconds, before inspiration hit him. "Joey! If we ask him, I'm sure he'll give us seven of his eggs." If the blonde knew what was good for him, at any rate.

Yugi cheered up. "You're right. Let's go find him then. Ryou, you stay here and go on searching. If Bakura comes back before we do, distract him."

Yami spurted out of the door, eager to get this whole affair over with. Yugi was about to run after him, as he was held back by Ryou.

"Yugi ... is everything all right between you and Yami?"

"Sure, why ... oh, I see." Yugi giggled. "Don't worry, we just decided we wanted to find out if it's true what they say about make-up sex. So far, we haven't succeeded in getting into a single fight."

"Ah," Ryou said weakly. "I understand."

-----

"Seto? Don't you think that maybe we should go for a walk?" Mokuba smiled innocently as Seto frowned. "Just to check that everything is going all right."

"I suppose that a mutt like Wheeler could mess up even something as simple as distributing candy and flyers. And since I don't have any pressing matters to attend to ... why not?" Seto rose, rolling his eyes as Mokuba whooped and ran to get his jacket.

He had been having this strange feeling the past few hours now, urging him to go check up on Joey. As if something was threatening the blonde. Which was just plain ridiculous. Who ever would want to harm an anonymous Easter Bunny that was handing out chocolate eggs?

-to be concluded in the next part-


	4. Four

Bunnylove

----

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, Pegasus -in love with- Funny Bunny, possible hints at other pairings, insanity, mix of diary/third pov, language, oocness (hey, I already warned for 'insanity'!).

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This plot was concocted thanks to SkyRat making a comment in my lj.

written at 19th april 2004, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the third chapter :

To Snow Angel : -smiles guiltily- Things get worse in this chapter, I'm afraid. Thank you!

To pisces071 : Thank you, I did my best.

To Aftertaste of a Razorblade : How can you ever think Pegasus would do something to a cute little bunny? –grins- With friends like Yami and Yugi … uhm, never mind. Thank you very much! –beams-

To Icy Flame : Mokuba is, of course, the big hero. –coughs- Thank you! –smiles-

To DarkShadowFlame : Yup, the direction got kind of obvious, didn't it? –smiles guiltily- Thank you very much!

To Star Light Shadow : There's a dash of Pegasus in this chapter. Hope you'll like it! –smiles-

To miki-moon78 : Don't worry, they'll be fine. Thanks!

To FungiFungusRayne, Macduff's Mistress and Yume Takato : Thank you, I did my best. –smiles-

To I luv Kai : The world's a dark and scary place … thank you! –smiles-

[!]Note : this chapter is third pov only. And very much insane.

Edit : Corrected a typing error. Thanks to Aftertaste of a Razorblade for pointing it out to me!

----------

"Merry Easter! And don't forget to give your six little sisters those chocolate eggs!" Joey cheerfully called, as Yugi and Yami found him.

"Joey, you need to give us seven of those eggs," Yami informed him, already reaching for the small basket in Joey's hands. It was quickly snagged away though, while Joey shook his head.

"No can do, Yami. You can have one, like everyone else. Same goes for you, Yugi, though you can take one for Gramps too."

"But Joey, we really need seven! It's a matter of life and death!" Yugi pleaded.

"Sorry, Yugi. Rules are rules. I can't make an exception for you, just because you're my friend," Joey argued.

"Awww, come on, Joey. Please?" Yugi made his eyes go wide and wobbly. Yami noted with satisfaction that Joey's shoulders slumped a little, indicating the blonde was about to give in.

Unfortunately, Yugi was knocked aside by an agitated, white-haired person at that moment, who sent the smaller boy crashing into Yami.

"How dare you two bug my idol like that! Have you no heart? You ought to be grateful for getting the opportunity to get to meet such a grand person as Funny Bunny!" Pegasus roared.

Yami was too busy keeping his balance while also supporting Yugi to reply, which might have been a good thing for all concerned.

"Listen up, you - " Joey began, shutting up abruptly as he was glomped. "Uhm ... help?"

Pegasus gazed at him adoringly. "I will give you all the help I can, snookums. This I swear on my word of honor. I'll make sure you'll never have to work for that nasty Kaiba-boy ever again."

"Well, that doesn't sound so ba- "

Pegasus was forcefully shoved away, causing Yami to fall over after all, with Yugi landing on top of him, while Pegasus managed to stay standing.

"Have no fear, the other Bakura is here!" Bakura proclaimed, eyeing Yugi and Yami with disdain. "Can't you two get a room or something?"

"I never thought I'd say this but ... thanks," Joey said. "I owe you one, Bakura. Now, before people recover, I think I'd better go ... "

"Not so fast, 'snookums'. I have a reputation as villain to keep, so it really wouldn't do for me to go around saving people. Therefore, unless you want me to give your adress and phone-number to that psycho over there, I suggest you hand over your costume." Bakura grinned.

"What is it with people today?" Joey groaned. "Is -everyone- out to molest me today?"

"Actually, Ryou's the one I intended to molest," Bakura replied coolly. "You're not -that- good-looking, you know. As to the Pharaoh and his midget ... "

"I didn't mean it -that- way, you pervert!" Joey protested.

Bakura shrugged. "It's not as if I care. Just give me what I want and I'll leave you alone. Or, well, alone with these three." He gestured to Yami, Yugi and Pegasus.

"I'm -not- - "

A card hit Bakura on the forehead, its impact sending the thief stumbling backwards. Seto calmly strode forwards to pick it up again.

"Nobody is going to 'molest' -my- puppy."

Joey rolled his eyes, a gesture that was fully lost on Seto, since he was staring at Yami and Yugi, who somehow still hadn't succeeded in disentangling themselves. Maybe that was due to the many buckles on both their clothes.

"This one time, I'll pretend I didn't hear you called me a dog, Kaiba. Because I'm simply way too glad to see someone who doesn't - "

"Nobody except for -me-," Seto added.

Joey backed away, slightly relaxing when he caught sight of Mokuba coming to stand next to his big brother.

"Whoa. What -happened- here? What are Yami and Yugi doing?" Mokuba curiously peered at the two persons in question.

"There's time to investigate later," Seto declared, stepping up to Joey. "At present, making sure that the image of Kaiba Corp. doesn't suffer any more than it already has takes priority over simple curiosity. Come along, mutt. There's a limo waiting over there, which will take you home safely."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Joey inquired suspiciously.

"You are currently in my employment, puppy. And Kaiba Corp. has got quite specific regulations concerning the way superiors may or may not treat their subordinates," Seto informed him.

Joey stared at Mokuba, hoping for a somewhat clearer reassurance, but Mokuba appeared too busy collecting the flyers and chocolate eggs that remained.

"Aside from that, there is the fact that disobedience in this matter will make me entitled to keep your salary, on the grounds of having caused Kaiba Corp. considerable moral damage."

"Bastard," Joey hissed. Seto merely smiled at him.

-----

"Let me get this straight : you -told- Ryou you had hidden eggs around the house, only so that he'd be feeling guilty enough to allow you to dress him up. In fact though, you hadn't done -anything- and went out to -steal- a costume?" Yami demanded.

Bakura scowled. "That's a very simplified version of the truth."

"He did bring me breakfast in bed," Ryou reminded Yami. Yugi nodded pensively.

The four of them had gathered in Ryou's living room, after having seen Pegasus off to a certain TV-studio. Yami had proposed to MindCrush Bakura, but Yugi had objected. (Obviously, Bakura had objected too, only -he- couldn't pull off the 'cute, innocent and about to cry' act as good as Yugi.)

"-And- you're also still out to collect all seven of the Millennium Items," Yami continued, as if he hadn't heard either Bakura or Yugi.

"What? Who told you that? I'll - " Bakura snarled, jumping up. Yami smirked.

"I rest my case."

"He was just -thinking- about it," Ryou objected. "You can't condemn him for thinking something!"

"And he did try to give Ryou a special Easter. It's not -his- fault that it didn't work out. That proves he's in fact a nice and good person," Yugi reasoned.

"But he didn't actually -do- anything, aside from assaulting Joey. And making breakfast," Yami retorted.

"It's the thought that counts," Ryou stated.

Yami looked from Ryou to Yugi and decided that arguing was hopeless.

"Then can we go home now?"

-----

"Kaiba?" Joey glared at Seto, wishing he'd been smart enough not to obey the CEO. The limousine turned out to have more than one department, separated from each other by untransparent plastic glass. Which meant he was practically alone with Seto, at least until they'd reach their destination.

"What is it, mutt?" Seto didn't take his gaze off the screen of his laptop.

"Could you maybe remove your hand from my thigh?"

"Why?" Seto asked, still not looking up.

"Uhm ... 'cause it's against your regulations?" Joey tried.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You're fired."

OWARI


End file.
